The Dooku and Trade Federation Letters
by ArwenMUC
Summary: This is a record of the correspondence between Dooku and the leaders of the Trade Federation. Five years after TPM, Dooku contacts the Federation leaders to get them to join his Separatist movement. Takes place from before AOTC - beginning of ROTS.
1. Note 1 Dooku

Author's Notes:

**1. I do not own SW or any of the official SW characters.**

**2. These letters should not be taken literally  
**

**3. This story is AU**

**4. I'm having co-writers write the part of the Trade Federation.**

**The author of these notes will be clearly labeled.**

**Timeframe: Towards the beginning of AOTC through ROTS. (I doubt I'll take it into the OT, though it could be interesting. That'll depend on whether my co-author wants to do that).  
**

**The story starts just after Zam was shot and Obi-Wan has been assigned to track down the bounty hunter who tried to kill Padme. Obi-Wan has already been to the Jedi Archives, not finding them to be much help to him.**

**And the story begins...**

**Timeframe: From the end of TPM through ROTS**

The quick background story of the Dooku and Trade Federation PT Notes-

The Naboo battle is now officially over, and Palpatine has been elected Supreme Chancellor of the Senate. Dooku has decided that it is time to withdraw from the Jedi Order, and he has already turned to the Dark Side. Of course none of the Jedi know this yet. He wishes to withdraw from the Jedi Order. At the request of Darth Sidious, Dooku contacts Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation to entice him to join the Separatist cause.

And the story begins...

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Note 1: (old version of Note 1)  
To Nute Gunray and Rune Hakko of the Trade Federation,

I heard about your terrible embarrassment when you tried to invade the planet Naboo. I am very sorry that it didn't work out for you. I heard that you were working in league with a Sith by the name of Darth Sidious. What happened? I know one of the Sith died (that's been big news) but I heard that it wasn't the Sith you were working with. So what ever became of this Darth Sidious? He did not protect you? That's terrible. I even heard rumors of this…that Darth Sidious betrayed you. Is that true? If so…well he is the head of the Senate…Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, is he not? As you can see, the Republic is no good. I, Count Dooku, am breaking away from the horror called the Republic. I am going to try and take over the Republic with an invasion army…but the problem is I have no army. I understand that you have TONS of battle droids…and that they can be made very quickly. If you will join me in my Separatists movement, you can fight back at the horrible things that Palpatine did to you. I will need your help…I need your droid army…and with your droid army you will be able to take over the Republic. There is no way that the Republic could ever come up with an army powerful enough or as large in number as a droid army. What do you say? Are you going to let the Republic get away with the wrongs they did to you? Join me in the Separatists movement…it is the only way you can get back at the Republic.

Count Dooku

Note 1

Five years after the Trade Federation of Naboo: (real version of Note 1 – it is to this that Nute Gunray will reply)  
To Nute Gunray and Rune Hakko of the Trade Federation,

I heard about your terrible embarrassment when you tried to invade the planet Naboo. I am very sorry that it didn't work out for you. I heard that you were working in league with a Sith by the name of Darth Sidious. I wanted to let you know that I, too work with him. Do not worry about the Naboo invasion, my friend. What happened there was not your fault. If it had not been for Queen Amidala and those with her, the victory would have been yours. I want you to know that Lord Sidious and I are doing everything in our power to secure the Trade Federation's well being.

What happened to you was also the failure of the Republic.

I, Count Dooku, am breaking away from the horror called the Republic. I am going to try and take over the Republic with an invasion army…but the problem is I have no army. I understand that you have many battle droids…and that they can be made very quickly. If you will join me in my Separatists movement, you can fight back at the horrible things that the Republic did to you. I will need your help…I need your droid army…and with your droid army you will be able to take over the Republic. There is no way that the Republic could ever come up with an army powerful enough or as large in number as a droid army. What do you say? Are you going to let the Republic get away with the wrongs they did to you? Join me in the Separatists movement…it is the only way you can get back at the Republic.

Lord Sidious will keep his promise to you and reward you, should you continue to support my cause.

Count Dooku


	2. Note 2 Nute Gunray

Author - LukeTano (from the Jedi Council Forums)  
.?user=LukeTano

Count Dooku,

It seems someone in the Senate or the Courts is on my side. Do you know who?

Also, aren't you one of those stinking Jedi? The Jedi killed the Sith Lord Darth Maul. Darth Maul would have killed Amidala and the others if the two Jedi hadn't been there! How do I know I can trust **you** ?

I think Sidious may have intentionally let us lose! Why not come himself? I've never actually met him! What's he so eager to hide? Who is he? Or is he not a Sith at all and he's a Jedi just trying to root us out so they can kill us?

Maybe Darth Sidious let us lose that battle so we can gain something later, but what is he hoping for? He seems to have helped me keep my Viceroy position, but how is that supposed to help me? I wouldn't be in this mess if he hadn't let us down. How is Lord Sidious able to do this?

I should warn you, my droids have the IQ of bantha fodder, except maybe the Ninja Droids and a few others. They also have the slight drawback of having a main control, which, when destroyed, kinda cripples the whole army. We're kinda afraid they might take us over, and we don't want droid overlords, so we need a master control just in case!

We were making a superweapon that would be able to destroy an entire planet when finished. Or we had plans. Another Sith Lord named Darth Tyranus is behind that. He's in league with a bounty hunter named Jango Fett. Also, why is Tyranus creating a clone army on Kamino for the Republic? Is this Sith treachery or are the clones secretly being trained to shoot down all the Jedi and soldiers and take over the Republic? And what is going on with the Genosians? It has something to do with that big space station that Tyranus is building, but what? And have you even heard of this Darth Tyranus?

I can perhaps withdraw Neimodia from the Republic, but an attack **right now** seems foolish to say the least, though if I had many more systems I'd definitely give you that droid army, but I need hundreds or thousands of systems before I can do that. The Republic will wipe me out, and they don't know that you intend to do more than help us secede from the Republic. The Jedi Order won't be pleased when they find out what you're up to....that is if you're actually helping me and not secretly helping _them_!

Viceroy Gunray


	3. Note 3 Dooku

Note 3

Six years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

One year later

Viceroy Gunray,

Do you not remember Lord Sidious' promise to you? He promised that he himself would ensure that the Courts and the Senate would rule in your favor. He has ties to the Republic, as well as many friends. I cannot give you the details, but I do know that he is doing all he can to help you.

It is true that I was once a Jedi Knight, but I am one no longer. I resigned from the Jedi Order six years ago. The Jedi Order has become infested with corruption, just as the Senate itself has been. My friend, let us not quarrel about the past. Darth Maul would have killed Queen Amidala, yes, but Obi-Wan Kenobi killed Maul before that could happen. I realize it may be difficult to trust me because of my past as a Jedi, and so I will give you as much time as necessary.

The Dark Lord cannot reveal himself to you – it would be too dangerous for him. I will let you know, however, that he has done all he could for you. He did not cause you to intentionally lose. The fact that you lost was due largely to your own error. I know all about what happened – he told me. He is a Sith Lord and cannot risk being exposed. If the Jedi were to find him, they would kill him. He is indeed a Sith, and he is more powerful than you could ever imagine.

Sidious hopes for nothing less than the total destruction of the Republic. He let you down? He had no choice to act as he did, but I assure you that he is on your side. You admitted yourself that he helped you keep your Viceroy position.

Your droids will be useful to the Separatist cause. I will let you know, though, that we cannot become public until I have recruited enough systems to support the cause. You are right, Viceroy, it would not be wise to attack the Republic yet. It was never in my plans to attack it immediately. We must wait until an opportune time. I was just trying to see whether or not you were interested in helping me in my fight against the Republic.\Your droids will be fine, Viceroy.

You will speak only to me about this superweapon. I want to know all that you know about it – and you will speak of this to no one. We could use this weapon in our cause. Where did you hear of this Jango Fett? And where did you hear of Darth Tyranus? All that I will say about this is that both Darth Tyranus and Jango Fett are on our side. They are part of what Sidious is doing.

You are to forget about Kamino and this clone army that you speak of. It is none of your concern. I am sure it is just a myth that is spreading by certain people. I do not even think that it is a real planet, and you would look foolish mentioning it to anyone.

The Genosians are considering joining my cause.

Yes, I have heard of Darth Tyranus. He is Darth Sidious' apprentice.

I do not want you to withdraw Neimodia from the Republic yet. We must wait several years. So I have your support then? Excellent. Yes, we will build up our number, and we cannot let anyone know that we are going to break from the Republic yet. We can threaten to break away, but we will not actually break away until several years from now. Darth Sidious will give us direction in regard to this.

The Jedi are foolish, and they will not suspect me of anything…even when we do officially break from the Republic.

Count Dooku


	4. Note 4 Nute Gunray

Author - LukeTano (from the Jedi Council Forums)  
.?user=LukeTano

Count Dooku

Well, my friend Rune has somehow also gotten off. I thought Sidious wanted him thrown into a black hole. Anyway, are you interested in using Rune? He'd make a great interrogator for the Sith. He's really annoying.

Also, Rune found a holodictionary and "exterminate" means to wipe out he says. Why would Sidious want us dead? We hope the new reward he promises us doesn't include any death plots. It would be bad if we let slip to the Jedi that Lord Snivellous is a member of the Senate. We're not that thick headed. After all, we did manage to get all D - at Galactic University, except speech, which we failed.

And by any chance are you Darth Tyrant, the apprentice of Darth Hideous? Also, we know all about Jango Fett. They're cloning him to make a clone army! We haven't told our clients, at least not too many, though someone they all keep ending up dead, the ones we tell, so we stopped telling other clients.

Anyway, we thought of having droids pilot a bunch of Federation Ships into the Jedi Temple and taking care of the Jedi for you. The droids are so stupid. And literal.

I told a droid to get lost and he said "I am a navigation droid; I can't get lost!".

And a droid asked what to do, and I said, kiss my butt all day and he tried to die it, but I shot him with a blaster!

And I asked another one to go jump off a cliff and he did. We need droids that actually can do more than just kill themselves and get fooled by Jedi. A Jedi named Anakin Skywalker convinced my droids, and a couple of Neimodians, that they were Spacecar salesmen!

Anyway, we have a plot to have an override in Yoda's ship that will take him, not to the planet he's going to, but to the black hole in the center of the galaxy! He'll never see it coming! Ha ha ha! Mohahaha! (Evil laugh. Evil laugh. Evil laugh.)

Anyway, Rune says to get the clones and get them to help the Republic, but train them to execute the Jedi when issued a certain order, and the Jedi won't see it coming! Sounds interesting, but why help the Republic? What a dumb idea?

And he suggested you guys turn that famous Jedi Anakin Skywalker into a Sith Lord. How dumb is that?

And he suggested you use the Sith holocrons in the Temple the Jedi are using to study Dark Side techniques, to help defeat Sith, as they won't use them, and you guys say they are weak!

And he suggests you use Sith holocrons and show them to Jedi and use them to lure lots of Jedi to the Dark Side and take over the Order from within. And he suggests you guys turn the Republic into a Galactic Empire. What a dumb idea!

And are you Darth Tyranus? Lord Sidious said so...(Shhhh Rune...we want him to think that Sidious said that so he'll say yes if it's true and we can trick him! Don't shout out anything stupid! Ooops, did I record that. Ignore the Viceroy writing that message, that's my clone.)

Nute Gunray

And Rune

Go away before I feed you to a rancor or an akul!  
What's an akul?  
No idea, but Togruta don't like them.  
What's a rancor?  
No idea, but I hear Jabba the Hutt has one.  
Who's he?  
A bit fat green guy who ate too many donuts and twinkees.  
What's a Togruta?  
A species that has three head tails.  
What's a head tail?  
I need a break! Go away Rune!  
Get lost?  
Rune: Navigation Droid, help me get to Lost!  
Droid: I'm the Navigation Droid, I can't get lost!  
Rune: You're no help!


	5. Note 5 Dooku

Note 5

Seven years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

One year later

Nute Gunray,

I want you to do something that Darth Sidious previously ordered you to never do – but Lord Sidious now wants you to do it as well. You are to start protesting Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. However, Lord Sidious and I do not wish this to be a peaceful demonstration. You are to turn it into a riot, and you are to attack Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. We wish you to send death threats to him, and even make attempts on his life…which means we want you to try to kill him. However, you are to tell me everything that you plan to do to him. Lord Sidious wants to ensure that this does not get out of hand, and he wishes to know exactly where the bombs that you plant will be located.

The reason that Lord Sidious and I wish you to do this is because we want to scare the Republic. We do not want you to actually kill the Supreme Chancellor, but we do want him to know that you mean to threaten him. We cannot yet reveal to the Republic that you have joined my Separatist organization…but the Republic should fear the Trade Federation. You are also to start riots on all major systems within the Republic.

Lord Sidious has no love for your friend Rune; that is for sure. However, he knows that Rune still holds a high position within the Trade Federation, and so he still has protection from Sidious. Sidious warned me about him….so I have chosen to only contact you, my friend.

I have no interest in speaking with Rune whatsoever. It is safe to say that the Sith will never use Rune as their interrogator. They only use individuals with intelligence. Sadly, you friend lacks this trait. Just keep Rune out of the way of important things.

Where did you get the idea that Sidious wanted you and Rune dead? And why did you bring up the word "exterminate?" Is this something you were discussing with Lord Sidious? If so, he did not tell me about this conversation. I do not know the exact reward that Sidious has planned for you. His name is "Sidious," not "Snivellous." And how do you know that Lord Sidious is a Senator? He could be one of the Judges in the Courts. I will say that he has connections to certain Senators and Judges, but this does not necessarily make him a Republic official.

You and Rune received the same grades in school? That is an interesting detail.

Darth Sidious (not Hideous or any other word) has an apprentice named Darth Tyranus (not Tyrant, though that is where the name "Tyranus" comes from).

*Jedi/Sith mind trick: "You will forget all about Jango Fett's connections with the clones, the clone army, Kamino. These things do not exist and I will never talk about these things again. Jango Fett is simply a bounty hunter who is working with the Separatist cause. This is the truth." (end Sith mind trick)

You do not understand Lord Sidious' desire. He wishes to kill some Jedi himself, and kill the Jedi by another means. Federation ships are too large to fit inside the Jedi Temple anyway. Sidious and I have a plan to kill the Jedi that involves more than droids, but you need not concern yourself with that. He will take care of it.

Your stories about the droids are humorous, Viceroy. It would seem that you are right – your droids are literal.

Anakin Skywalker is not a full Jedi yet; he is just a Padawan. But he really convinced both droids and Neimodians that they were Spacecar salesmen? To convince Neimodians that they were Spacecar salesmen would mean….that he was using a Jedi Mind trick. Padawans at that age are not supposed to be able to do this yet. Impressive.

I think you have badly underestimated Master Yoda. If you go through with your plan of overriding Yoda's ship and take him to a black hole in the center of the galaxy. He is on the Jedi Council, and until the Skywalker boy came along, the most powerful Jedi the Order has ever seen. He will sense it.

Anakin Skywalker is none of your concern either. I do not know what Lord Sidious plans to do with him, but he is a Jedi, and he will die.

I cannot break into the Jedi Temple and steal Sith holocrons. Even if Master Windu gives me permission to use the Sith holocrons, I cannot just take them. The Sith holocrons are heavily guarded, and they would notice if I took them. It would be too great a risk for the Sith to reveal themselves to Jedi and take over the Order from within. There would be too many Jedi that could ruin Lord Sidious' plans.

As for turning the Republic into a Galactic Empire, where did you get that idea – wait…Lord Sidious said something about you having access to Lord Maul's diaries. I will tell you, yes, Sidious plans to have the Republic turned into a galactic Empire. The Separatist Organization will become the Empire, and we will destroy the Republic. *Sith Mind trick: "I must hand over Darth Maul's diary to Count Dooku." (end Sith mind trick).

No, I am not Darth Tyranus.

Count Dooku


	6. Note 6 Nute Gunray

Author - LukeTano (from the Jedi Council Forums)  
.?user=LukeTano

Count Dooku

Why does Rune talk about this clone army and claim that they've been made from the bounty hunter Jango Fett? Where's he come up with these things? Anyway, I almost believe him....it seems that I once dreamed of it once or twice somewhere, but forgotten what happened.

Also, I don't have the diary. I sold it to the Jedi....just kidding! I gave it to Rune! His room is very messy and he never cleans it. I don't think you can find it even with your Jedi powers. Also, Rune has it locked and had several krayt dragons, two akuls, and a rancor guarding it. He says he wants to keep it to give/sell it to the Jedi in case the Sith turn on us.

Also, I **know** you're Darth Tyranus. You left your diary here the last time you visited.

You are some kind of a joker Sith. As if Chancellor Palpatine could be Darth Sidious.

It says:

"It seems that dolt Gunray hasn't figured out yet that Supreme Chancellor Palpatine is Darth Sidious. And I doubt that imbecile would do anything if he did. Anyway, I have watched the Jedi Anakin. He has the potential to surpass Master Yoda. Perhaps in time he will join us, but first we have to get rid of Obi-wan! Soon we'll have Gunray and Rune thrown into a black hole.

Darth Tyrans"

See, we know it! I sent a copy to Rune! And Rune kinda told everyone on the Federation that you're Tyranus. You might as well play along now. Anyway, why haven't you tried to kill and replace Tyranus? It's not like the Jedi are just going to let you come back once you turn on them.

Also, could you help us attack the Chancellor? We've thought of killing him anyway and making it look like the Jedi did it. That way we'll be rid of that idiot Palpatine, though I hope he's not really Sidious or that would really stink, and the Jedi at once!

Also, have you seen the holovideo of me smacking Rune with the gold club when we got captured on Naboo?

Also, your diary mentions clones on Kamino. I've never heard of such a thing before!

Do you think Sidious has a diary too? And what would he do to Rune and I if we found it and read it?

Also, we know Anakin isn't quite happy with the no attachment rule. He dropped his diary at Dexter's Diner on Courascant and we found it. We have a collection of diaries. We have Anakin's, yours, Darth Maul's, some bloke named Darth Plagius', somebody named Yoda, Zaa Vashee's, Luminara Unduli's, Ahsoka Tano's, Aayla Secura's, Jabba the Hutt's, Zann Consurtum's, Rune's, and mine of course. Plus many others. Want to see them?

We were going to add Sidious' and Palpatine's diaries too as soon as we get them. Seriously, is it a joke that Palpatine is Sidious?

And we display these diaries at our library on Nemodia.

Also, we found a diary on Naboo from that beer salesman, Qui-Gon Ginn. Also, do you want any death sticks? Some guy, who when we told him about Sidious seemed very pleased to hear of him, some Duros named Cad Bane said he'd be willing to kidnapp holocrons from the Temple and use them to train Jedi kids on that Jedi list as Sith, if he give him enough cash. And we stole his diary too. Hope he doesn't find out. And we got some Togruta named Shaak Ti's diary too. And we have a holocron we found somewhere by some chap named Darth Revan. Have you heard of him before? We're thinking of deleting it and using it to record a season or two of Buddies on it. Want to see the holocron first?

Also, we found Revan's diary. Who's Darth Malak and Bastillia Shun?

Also, according to Anakin's diary, he cares for his mother and that evil Padme Amidala a lot. Maybe if you held them hostage, he'd go to the Dark Side to come get them back.

Also, he doesn't like a lot of the Jedi rules and is going on about how he'd like to just break the rules once he becomes a powerful enough Jedi and the Council won't be able to do anything about it. He blew up our space station and killed our droids.

We've got something called Super battle droids. Also, who's going to be in charge of this Empire, Sidious, you, or more importantly, me?

Make the Jedi have to clean up bantha stables and shine up my droids forever once you win! Ha ha ha!

Who are Vosa and Lorian Nodd?

Darth Tyranus! You're Darth Tyranus! Oh, I owe rune a million credits! He bet me you were but I told him he was nuts! Oh this stinks!

Nute Gunray

And Rune  
Rune, stay outta this!

Make me!

You were right about Dooku being Tyranus!

I'm gonna be rich!

Rune, you already get paid more than a billion credits a year, and so do I. We're already rich!

Oh! Say hi to Darth Tyranus for me! And look, I'm contactinged Sidious! Na na na na na na! Ha ha ha ha! Sidious is a stunted slime! And the Chancellor, that's a good one! Har har har! Well, maybe I'll tell the Jedi his "secret" ha ha ha! Sidious isn't that tall, even if he's not really the Chancellor!  
Go away Rune!

Sidious, Snidious, Pivilous, Hideous, Idious, Bidious! He he he!

Sidious is an old geezer! Har har har!

RUNE! STOP IT NOW!

What will Lord Sidious do to him?

RUNE, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GET YOUR AWARD NOW! NOW HE'S NOT GOING TO EXTERMINATE YOU! YOU WON'T BE TAKEN CARE OF PERMANENTLY!

He's a bad caretaker anyway! He left me with Darth Mall who was so mean and ate my hamster! And he had those horns! And Sidious didn't like us telling the Jedi about him!

RUNE, you didn't tell any of the Jedi what Dooku/Tyranus was joking about?

Maybe a few, but they just laughed. Anyway, they got blown up.

Oh, that's because of my thermal detonator.

Also, do you want any death sticks Dooku/Tyranus?


	7. Note 7 Dooku

Note 7

Eight years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

One year later

Nute Gunray,

First, I have to say that both Lord Sidious and I are extremely disappointed in you. You went too far – you were supposed to stop the rioting and the attacks against Chancellor Palpatine after the Chancellor's ambassadors arrived. Part of the agreement was to stop attacking him. Yet you broke your promise by making yet another attempt on the Chancellor's life. Fortunately for you, the Chancellor was warned of the attack by one of his guards, and he was not killed. If you had killed the Supreme Chancellor, the Republic would have had no choice but to arrest you, and your trade franchise would have been destroyed. Even Lord Sidious would not have been able to come to your aid.

That is why a special committee of the Senate met together and voted you out of the Senate. They decided that they had no choice but to kick you out. Lord Sidious could not come to your aid, and neither could I. You went against the orders of both Sidious and I when you continued to attack the Chancellor. Well, now the Trade Federation has no seat in the Senate. However, this little matters. This allows for us to officially announce to the galaxy that we are breaking away from the Republic and forming the Separatist government. In fact, why not make it official that you are joining me, Nute Gunray.

Here is a message that Lord Sidious wishes you to deliver to Chancellor Palpatine:

_I've had it with your mediocre leadership. You promise many things, but they're all lies! I've had enough of waiting for you to help us out! Dooku will make a far better Chancellor than you, Your Most Unworshipfullness! Well, you'll no longer be any trouble to us! Neimodia has left the Republic! _

It is time for Neimodia to leave the Republic, and this announcement will spark fear in the minds of Republic citizens and Senators.

Here….send this message to Rune:

*Sith mind trick: "There is no such thing as a clone army. Kamino does not exist, and Jango is simply a bounty hunter who is working with us in the Separatist movement. I will forget all of this, and I will never again mention these things to anyone." (end Sith mind trick)

In fact, why don't you and Rune open this message together.

Another message for both of you:

*Sith mind trick: "I will hand all of the diaries in my position to Count Dooku, after doing so, I will forget all of the contents therein. I will never again look for diaries. Any new diaries found will be immediately given to Count Dooku. I will mention these diaries to no one except Count Dooku, and I will forget that these things exist." (end of Sith mind trick)

Well, if you have told the everyone in the Federation that I am Tyranus, then I am sure it will not be difficult to convince them that I am him. But……that is of little matter. What I do or do not do to Tyranus is my own concern.

No, I will not help you attack the Chancellor. You have already gotten yourself into enough trouble because you did not stop, even when Lord Sidious and I insisted that you stop. We cannot really kill the Chancellor or directly attack the Republic yet. We need a bigger army and more systems to support our cause. We need more financial backers.

Yes, my friend, I have seen the holovideo of you smacking Rune with the gold club when you captured Naboo.

Lord Sidious would kill you if you ever touched one of his possessions.

I do like to joke a lot.

No, Gunray, I do NOT want you to have that Duros named Cad Bane to kidnap holocrons from the Temple. If he did that, he would be caught, and then the Jedi might trace these holocrons back to you, and in turn to the whole Separatist movement. Contact Cad Bane and bring him here. I have to talk with him.

Hand over the holocron that you found of Darth Revan. It matters little to you whether or not I have heard of this guy.

You don't understand what causes a Jedi to turn to the Dark Side, and we do not need the Skywalker boy. In my opinion, he would just cause trouble. I am sure that Lord Sidious feels the same way.

The Super battle droids will certainly be useful for our cause! Continue constructing them.

Sidious and I both will be in charge of the Empire – though Sidious will give me the position of Supreme Chancellor. That is why Sidious said I would make a better Supreme Chancellor than Palpatine in that letter that you are to deliver to Palpatine.

You don't need to know who Vosa and Lorian Nodd are.

I want both you and Rune to listen to another message:

*Sith mind trick: "I will forget this joke that Palpatine is Sidious. Palpatine is NOT Sidious, and I will tell no one that he is, even if I am joking." (end Sith mind trick)

Count Dooku

* I don't know how Darth Sidious put up with these two. Whatever are we going to do with them until they get their reward?


	8. Note 8 Nute Gunray

Author - LukeTano (from the Jedi Council Forums)  
.?user=LukeTano

Count Dooku,

Also, I don't know what Rune is talking about when he just read my Sidious' diary, I don't know where he got it, but he won't listen to your messages. He says that I'm forgetting stuff and says Count Dooku is being a doo doo head by using Sith mind tricks to make me forget everything and smashed the holomessage when I sent it to him and the fed the other one to his pet rancor. He's got Sidious diary near the mouth of a Mega Sarlaac on some planet named Felucia. He had someone throw it, he said they didn't read it so Sidious won't be too mad, and it landed just outside the maw of the Mega Sarlaac where Sidious can't get to it, though I don't think anyone else, including Rune, can go get it either.

Also, Rune also stole Palpatine's diary. He said Palpatine is boring and doesn't seem like a Sith Lord. Where would Rune get the idea that Palpatine is a Sith Lord.

Also, I haven't read any of the diaries. But Rune found one in the copy he made of Anakin Skywalker's:

Anakin-  
I don't like the Jedi! They hate me! I sometimes think I'd get more respect as a Sith...after all that's all they think I'm gonna be. Anyway, my Master dreams that one day I'm going to become a great Jedi, but Dooku will become a Sith and cut my hand off. And later I'll cut Dooku's hands off and then cut his hands off while he's defenseless. But why would I break the Jedi Code? Oh, bah the Jedi Code! Someday I'm going to become more powerful than all the Jedi, and even the Sith... If I have to use the Dark Side to do it, I will. I just want to be able to be with Padme and my Mother again. Someday I'll be more powerful than Yoda or the whole Council. The Jedi who believe in me, Ahsoka Tano, Shaak Ti, Aayla Secura, and a few others might be pleased, though they've been brainwashed by the Jedi Code. I wish I could unindoctrinate them with the lies of the Jedi. Sometimes I think the Jedi are...well....evil! I hate them...well at times. My Master trusts me, but if he finds this, he'll no doubt have to kill me. The Jedi Code keeps the Jedi from seeing their parents and getting married. How cruel! Grrrrrr! I don't like it! Yahhhhhhhhhhh! (Smashes stuff around him using the Force!) I hate this! (He stomps up and down and throws a temper tantrum!) It's not fair! It's not fair! I'll show them! I'll become more powerful than any Jedi, or even the Dark Lord of the Sith! I could be the Dark Lord of the Sith if they won't listen to me...maybe I'll do it...but what would Obi-wan say? I couldn't kill him...at least he hasn't betrayed me. If I someone had a rift with him, I feel I could easily go to the Dark Side. Yeah Ahaoks and Shaak Ti and Aayla Secura and the others believe in me, but they won't stand up to the Council like my Master has. The only do it silently. I don't like the Order! (He turns on his lightsaber and smashes things around him. He turns it off.) Better clean up the mess before Yoda can get me expelled from the Jedi Order! Yoda, I hate him! He makes me rue the day I joined the Order! I'd probably make a better Sith! And maybe it's all bantha doo doo what the Jedi have said! Maybe they do like attachments and aren't selfish and forbid attachment because it leads to mercy and all the other things the Jedi say about them. The Jedi seem to call anyone that they don't agree with a Sith."  
Are you sure he can't be turned? He seems very mad at the Jedi. At least tell Lord Sidious, maybe he won't kill Rune and I when he finds this out about Skywalker. Also, Rune won't give up the diaries. He has them guarded. He sent maps, which he say lead to locations of more maps which lead to locations of more maps, you get the picture, and after 100 years of searching, you finally find the diaries. He had people from Black Sun, who he won't say who, and they wouldn't tell him for some reason, hide them, and that jerk used some of the money Sidious gave us to pay them too. Also, Rune found three Dark Jedi, one of them named Assaj Ventress that wants to join you.

Also, Rune found a diary of a Togruta named Ahsoka Tano and is obsessed with her. He found her diary and keeps reading it, and won't hand it over. And I don't like akuls. He said they're imported from her planet. She manage to kill one once, though I doubt she'll help us kill Rune's pet one's he imported from Shili. Rune wants to go there and meet her and other Togruta. I think you should let him so he'll be there and you can sneak in and use your Jedi powers to kill the monsters and get Rune's Master Map which will lead right to the Diaries. He had Black Sun make that too as he's too stupid to make it himself, and I'm not much better so I couldn't help. Also, what's a Togruta?

Also, are you going to kill Rune...or worse...me?

Also, if you're Darth Tyranus, come on, no Jedi helps a Sith, except maybe a Dark Jedi, but are you Lord Tyranus? It'd be so cool if you were and we wouldn't tell anyone, not even if you used a mind trick to make us, not that you would, where does Rune get the idea that you would?. Also, Rune get the army ready and had some nearby moons taken over and is calling them "Rune World 1", "Rune World 2", "Rune World 3", "Rune World 4", and "Ahsoka World". He likes this Ahsoka and is planning to give her this moon. However, I don't want a Jedi, other than you and perhaps Anakin, involved in this. Give him an audience with her and take everything, including his own diary, and threaten not to give his diary back until he stops trying to date this Togruta, whatever a Togruta is. Think you can get him to Shili and then defeat his monsters and get all the diaries, including Rune's? Rune could get us in big trouble if he sells them, which he says he might do to buy more seasons of Buddies.

And Neimodia has left the Republic! And we gotta few moons! This is going great!

Nute Gunray, who is still the Viceroy.

And now I'm King of Gunray World (Neimodia)!!!!


	9. Note 9 Dooku

Note 9

Nine years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

One year later

Nute Gunray of the Trade Federation,

My patience with you and Rune grows thin.

Take this message to Rune for me:

While the game has been fun, I suppose it is time for me to reveal the truth. I am getting annoyed with the subject of diaries. The only real diary that you had was Darth Maul's. All of the others were fakes, planted by Lord Sidious himself. He suggested that I place them somewhere that you would find them. He said it would be entertaining to watch you get excited over them. What you have, then, is in a way Sidious' diary, but it is a fake one. The same is true for all the other diaries you have found. You might as well give them to me, as they are useless. I hope you have learned your lesson about taking things that do not belong to you. (end of message to Rune)

Now, Viceroy – you know better than to believe Rune. His brain must be the size of a bread crumb. I suggest you stop this pointless talk of Mega Sarlaac's and Mega Sarlaac's. I know that you have not left this planet to throw the fake Sidious diary (yes it is fake) outside the maw of the Mega Sarlaac. The Dark Lord would not be so careless with his own diary. You might as well give the fake one to me. You said that these diaries are on display in your library (but then you also talked of ridiculous tales ….)

The diary that Rune found of Palpatine's is also fake. Again, you know how ridiculous Rune can be – last night he talked about seeing a big monster in the shape of a spoon. Rune simply talks without thinking. However, Rune is quite right – Palpatine is boring and is not a Sith Lord. If he were a Sith Lord, why would Sidious have ordered you to attack him? And why would he be working for the Republic? Beings like Rune are not logical.

The diary entry by Anakin was also a fake. Lord Sidious has been talking with Anakin, but has not identified himself as the Sith Lord. I believe that this diary entry might not have been meant for either you or Rune to find…but rather the Jedi Council. If the Council had found the entry, it could have gotten Anakin expelled from the Jedi Order….but then again, if they had compared it to Anakin's real writing, they would have discovered that it was a forgery.

Not only was that entry fake, but the Sith would have no interest in turning him. He would be too dangerous to keep alive, even as a Sith. His powers even surpass Lord Sidious', though Sidious would never admit to this.

As for these dark Jedi, I will meet with them privately. Our conversation is none of your concern.

No, I am not going to kill Rune or you….but that does not mean that I will not torture you if you step out of line.

I already told you that I am not a Jedi. I quit the order nine years ago. My loyalty is no longer to the Jedi Order. Why do you like this Anakin so much? He is a very powerful Jedi and could destroy all our plans.

Yes, I can defeat all of Rune's monsters and get all of these fake diaries. Sigh….if he really did go to these ridiculous lengths to hide them all. They are fake diaries, but if he sells them to anyone, then the person reading them might believe what is said.

Glad to hear that you are king of Neimodia.

Continue with the droid production, and you may move some of it to Geonosis. That system will be the new headquarters of the Separatist movement. Geonosis joined the Separatist movement a while ago, and it is a planet that is far away from the prying eyes of the Republic. I also suggest setting up a center for droid production on the planet Mustafar. I mentioned these two systems to you previously, but I was uncertain whether or not you had begun production there.

Thousands of systems have joined the cause so far. The Commerce Guild and various other groups have pledged their support. Victory will be ours in the coming war. We are only a year away from our attack on the Republic. We must increase droid production if we are to make this war a reality. I am sending you a schedule of our plans. I expect that droid production will continue on Neimodia and other Federation controlled systems?

Oh…and another thing…..if you wish it, I can make Senator Amidala disappear. (evil laughing) -- in fact, we could use her death as a means of tricking the Republic to begin a war with us.

By the way, I forget to tell you this in the last message. *Sith mind trick: "You don't want to sell me death sticks." (end Sith mind trick).

Count Dooku


	10. Note 10 Nute Gunray

Author - LukeTano (from the Jedi Council Forums)  
.?user=LukeTano

Count Dooku

I figured Sidious wouldn't be so foolish as to leave his diary out, though Rune and I have done that. I hope Sidious hasn't read them, as ours are real and not fakes. Rune went on a trip to Shili and got your message saying it was that Jedi Ahsoka Tano. Also, I said it came with season 21 of Buddies, which won't be out for another few weeks. He opened it heard and no longer goes on and on about Sidious being the Chancellor and you being Tyranus. Also, he doesn't like this Ahsoka anymore. Also, he now believes we shouldn't sell you death sticks. As do I.

Also, do you know what our reward is going to be? Also, is Darth Maul's diary a fake too? Rune said someone took all his fake diaries, which he was going to hand over to you. He said they killed all his monsters and he still hadn't paid his deposit on a few of them.

Could you help us find the beings responsible? he's really upset. He said they stole his entire collection of Buddies.

We had the idea of having someone like Rune keep trying to kill the Chancellor and you and/or me helping rescue him and becoming popular with the Republic. Then the Chancellor either tries to attack us and we get a lot of sympathy and are able to take over the Republic without having a war at all.

Also, Rune thinks Sidious want the war just so he can watch people die and laugh at them. I heard somewhere that Sith are like that.

We found somewhere that Anakin's mididorian or something levels were over 20000 per cell. Are you sure you can kill him without at least letting him join your side and then like attacking him later when he's not expecting it, though maybe he can be a **better** Sith Lord than Sidious. After all, Sidious' plan didn't work on Naboo and we lost our Senate Seats. Also, Padme wants to prevent the war. She is not in the majority. Most people **want** a war. Padme may be buying us more time. With her resistance, the Republic might not attack us for a while. We could come up with our Magma Droids then. Or we could design droids with those glowing sticks the Jedi and the Sith have.

Also, why can't we get rid of Anakin now? I heard he's going to be a problem. He is not to be underestimated. HE is the one mainly responsible for our defeat on Naboo. Him and Maul. Why didn't Maul just dodge the Jedi and go use his Force powers to go kill the real Padme? Also, why not just kill the new Queen of Naboo. Killing Padme now could cause the Republic to attack us before we're ready or before we're able to beat them. The last thing we want is a big war like the old Jedi/Sith Wars.

Also, what will happen if we decide that this whole Separatist thing isn't worth it? After all, we coulda died the last time we tried something. What if the Jedi kill us this time?

Also, why isn't Sidious attacking the Republic and the Jedi himself?

King Gunray


	11. Start of AOTC Note 11 Dooku

Note 11

Ten years after the Trade Federation invasion of Naboo

6 months later

Viceroy Gunray,

Let us be very clear. I understand that some of your allies will join the Separatist movement on the condition that Senator Amidala is killed. Is that correct? If so, I will do what I can to see that this happens. I will employ Jango Fett. As you know, he is already working with us, and he is very reliable. Would this be to your satisfaction?

I will contact Jango Fett immediately to let him know of his new job.

It will not be much longer before we can move against the Republic.

Yes, keep Rune occupied with Buddies and watching episodes as long as it is entertaining to him. This should help keep him out of our affairs. I am pleased to hear that he no longer likes this Ahsoka Tano anymore. Jedi are to be despised. Remember, my friend, they are our (the Separatists) enemy.

As to your reward, I believe that the Dark Lord has something special in mind for it. I do not know the exact details. He insists that it is to be a surprise. If he told you what it was, then it would no longer be a surprise. The shock value of it would be eliminated.

Do not worry about the person who killed all of Rune's monsters. The person who is responsible for getting these fake diaries of ours works for the Separatist organization. These fake diaries are back in Lord Sidious' possession.

Viceroy, you are in charge of the Trade Federation. I am sure that it will not be difficult for you to obtain new copies of all of the seasons of Buddies once more. You would then be able to watch them as much as you liked.

I think it would be best for us to not involve ourselves with the Supreme Chancellor at all. He is, after all, the figurehead and the leader of the Republic. To rescue him or do anything kind for him would hurt our cause. Be patient. Soon the opportunity will come forth for us to attack the Republic, or for them to attack us. The Dark Lord has a plan. Having a war is essential for Lord Sidious' plans.

Part of the reason that Sidious wants this war is yes, so that he can laugh at those being killed, especially the Jedi.

If Anakin's midicholorian count is really that high, I must inform the Dark Lord of this immediately. Where did you come by this information? I do not want to report false information to Lord Sidious. The Skywalker would be far greater of a threat to us than we had originally thought. The boy must die. We cannot get rid of Anakin now because Sidious has a special plan for eliminating the Jedi. His death must wait until we implement this plan. Also, if he died now, the Jedi might discover who Lord Sidious is…or his apprentice might have to reveal himself prematurely. No Jedi is to die again until Darth Sidious achieves the next step in his plans.

The Jedi will not kill you; I can assure you of this. Lord Sidious' plan will eliminate the Jedi in several ways….and only a war could cause these ways to be played out. War is essential, my friend.

Sidious could not attack many Jedi before they realized who he was. His plan will ensure that the Jedi are eliminated quickly. You see, if there is a war, then the Jedi would be forced to fight against your droids. The Republic has no army, and thus, the Jedi would be the only defenders. They would quickly be overwhelmed, and they would start dying in the battle. This would begin to dwindle the number of Jedi in the galaxy indirectly. Then, when Lord Sidious has achieved the goal after this next one, he will institute a direct attack on the Jedi.

Count Dooku


	12. Note 12 Nute Gunray

Author - LukeTano (from the Jedi Council Forums)  
.?user=LukeTano

Count Dooku

We have some bad news for Lord Sidious. We kinda messed up and killed a Padme look alike. The real one got away. Padme wasn't too happy about it and it made her sad, so Lord Sidious can be happy about that. Also, why not get Skywalker to join us? He has a crush on Padme. He despises the Jedi Order secretly. We had a bounty hunter tell us this. Also, we thought of making droid bounty hunters to save the cash that we're spending on Jango Fett. Also, Fett's assassin failed again as well. She tried to send some poison bugs but Skydude clobbered them with his glowing pogo stick.

Anyway, do you think Sidious plans to kill us all? After all, he said something about taking out Darth Maul and I don't think Sidious is gay. If Sidious wanted Maul dead, couldn't he possibly be planning to get rid of you, Tyranus, Rune, and most importantly, ME, once we've served our purpose?

Rune is looking up Darth Sidious on the HoloNet and can't find anything about him. he's finding some things about a Darth Malak, a Darth Revan, a Darth Nihilus, a Darth Brandon, and a Darth Maul, but nothing about a Darth Sidious. Is that his real name? What kind of parent names their kid Darth Sidious, or Darth Maul or Darth anything for that matter? How do we know he's not a Jedi planning a very mean prank on us. Maybe we should tell the Jedi that there's a Sith Lord behind all of this. Do you know what happened the last time we tried to do Sidious a favor?

We got ourselves placed in the top 100 on the Galaxy's Most Wanted show! We got posed after we got arrested for Fifteen Seconds of Shame! Our parents called us and told us we were grounded! I don't wanna get grounded again! Maybe I should turn Sidious in! Maybe the Jedi will give me a nice reward and forget that I tried to kill them.

Also, Rune is a computer hack and found something on Darth Tyranus. He said he found:  
Darth Tyranus- Former Jedi. Left the Order after feeling that the Order wasn't what it once was and very disillusioned. It says his name if Dooku. Is he related to you? Is he you?

Also, what if Rune hacks into Sidious computer and figures out his identity? Will Sidious kill us if we figure out who he is?

Rune is thinking of turning you in Sidious in. He says that he'll probably get such a reward from the Jedi that he'll be able to put himself on the Buddies show. Also, Rune doesn't share your disgust for Jedi. Now he's interested in Twi'leek Jedi named Aayla Secura. Rune can't ever find a girlfriend. He told me that girls break up with him and tell him to get lost even in his dreams. He says Jedi are really fast and he could use a mate that is smarter than him and more powerful. Personally I think every chick in the galaxy would qualify under those standards, don't tell Rune I said that. Anyway, Rune is thinking of telling Secura about Sidious and you. He says that our spies don't know you're anything other than a Separatist idealist. If they find out you're a Dark Jedi you'll be finished. He is demanding that you give him a contract with the show Buddies, Aayla Secura's phone number, and a warehouse full of Buddies reruns in exchange for him not selling you out. There is quite a reward for the capture of anyone responsible for this. And we didn't actually do anything.

Anyway, why not just get Skywalker kicked out of the Order? Or we could get him to join us. Some Jedi think he's a Super Jedi destined to restore balance to something called the Force. If you could turn him to your side, maybe you could get him to initiate a surprise attack that the Jedi wouldn't see coming. Also, is your final solution to get rid of the Jedi involve having Republic soldiers suddenly just attack them all over the galaxy?

Anyway, Rune thinks that Twi'leeks live on Kashyyyk. I thought that was Woonkies, but I'm not sure. Anyway, he's probably not going to find Secura's phone number on that planet's phone book.

Also, Rune thinks it would be better if HE were the new Emperor. He says that Sidious should do him a favor for once. Also he said that Sidious and Tyranus should get off their big fat Sith butts and do this themselves instead of asking us to do everything! Anyway, Rune is quite annoying! Would Sidious mind helping make him "disappear and not come back" once this over? I really want to see him go "bye bye". Also, Padmé is with Skywalker. Maybe Skywalker will lose her and get angry and go Sith. What if Skywalker does join you? Would that ruin your plan? Rune says that maybe he'll try to get Skywalker to join HIS cause. I don't think Aayla Secura is going to help Rune, but he won't believe me.

Could you do something about Rune for me? Also, is it true that you're Darth Tyranus? And will Sidious tell us who he is as part of the surprise? Also, is he hoping to watch Rune die and laugh at him some point in the future? I wanted to join him if he is.

Nute Gunray

I gotta go, Rune is trying to bring Aayla Secura here, and we can't have her find out all our Separatist goodies or we're finished! Please help!


	13. Note 13 Dooku

Note 13

Viceroy Nute Gunray,

Do not take credit for something you did not do! The bounty hunter Jango Fett has been assigned to kill Senator Amidala. He will take care of her; you have my word. She will eventually die.

I am aware of the assassination attempt on Senator Amidala, and yes, I know that she used a decoy. Thank you for informing me about it anyway.

Lord Sidious has told me that he has special plans for Skywalker. He did not disclose what these details are, and with the Dark Lord, it is best not to ask. I would not go so far as to say that Skywalker despises the Jedi Order. He is being watched, and Darth Sidious is aware of what is happening with him.

Again, thank you for the report of the second attempt on Senator Amidala. It is unfortunate that there was a second failure. Do not worry, my friend – she will die.

For now, I am returning to Geonosis under the Dark Lord's orders. There is to be a "staged" meeting. Darth Sidious has set into motion a plan that will seriously damage the Republic. You and Rune are to meet me on Geonosis. We must check on the progress of the battle droid production, not to mention that this is going to be the main base of our Separatist operations.

Lord Sidious is trustworthy. He promised you a reward if you followed along with his plans. This is all that I will say.

You idiot! You try my patience daily. Of course there is nothing on the HoloNet about Darth Sidious. He is hiding from the Jedi and the rest of the Republic. Darth Sidious is how he is known as a Sith, and yes, it is his real Sith name. "Darth" is not a first name. Rather, it is a title for the Sith. The last part is what the Sith chooses to be called. All Sith are born with a different name, but to the Sith and to those they are working with, they are known simply by their Sith names. If you do not know the difference between a Jedi and a Sith, I would be wasting my time trying to explain it to you.

*Sith mind trick* - "I will forget the idea of turning Darth Sidioius in, and I will not talk to any Jedi about the Sith."

I am not going to say anything about Darth Tyranus. It is none of your business.

Rune cannot hack into Sidious' computer because he doesn't know who Sidious is. In order for him to hack into Sidious' computer, he would have to learn who he was first. Furthermore, I don't believe that Rune can hack into computers because hacking takes intelligence. Also, the Republic has a very secure computer system, as do other systems outside of the Republic. So stop lying about Rune being able to hack into computers!!

Skywalker is none of your concern, so just forget about him.

Lord Sidious and my plans of how to eliminate the Jedi….our "final solution to get rid of the Jedi," as you termed it, is none of your business. There are no such things as Republic soldiers.

The Dark Lord is doing much for our cause behind the scenes – things that you would not have the capacity to understand.

Send this message to Rune for me. *Sith mind trick* "I do not know who Aayla Secura is, and I will forget all about her."

Now, meet me on Geonosis. I will see you there shortly.

Count Dooku


	14. Note 14 Nute Gunray

Author - LukeTano (from the Jedi Council Forums)  
.?user=LukeTano

Count Dooku

I will not turn in Darth Sidious. I will not tell the Jedi about the Sith.

It was Rune's plan anyway. Also, Rune hired a bounty hunter named Jango Fett to take care of Padmé. We got tired of waiting for Sidious and did it ourselves. Besides, what if they trace it to you? Better us than you. That's what my Mom told me anyway. She's smart and got all A's in school and didn't cheat. Also, Rune and I got the same grades because we looked at each other's papers.

Anyway, Rune can't seem to remember who Aayla Secura is. Did he got amnesia?

Also, why do you wave your hand like that? Are you trying to say hi?

Hi.

It's amazing how you can tell us something and we instantly want to go do it. Like you just did now. You really have a way with words. What is your secret?

Also, do you want Yoda after you? They would easily blame us, or so that dude from Geonosis said. He said he could help us produce a droid army. Also, I should mention, Jango was lazy and hired a changling named Zann, but she/he (hard to tell) was going to tell and we told Jango not to have any witnesses. So he poisoned her. So she died. Hope Sidious won't be too disappointed that we gave Jango the authority to kill her. She/he mighta been useful, but she/he lost an arm or something and Skywalker was trying to force her to talk. It seems he was threatening her, in front of his master no less, and it was working. They only just saw Jango, barely. He said he was going back to Kamino, which I've never heard of before. Jango is the best we hear. Anyway, he's worried that they might trace the dart, but he says a man called Tyranus told him that the Jedi won't find Kamino and it won't matter. Rune's mom, also smart, told me to tell Jango to use something made in the Deep Core, one of those planets around that big dark star, what're those things called? They trap light. , in the center of the galaxy, to throw the Jedi off, but he didn't listen. I hope there's nothing on Kamino that the Jedi shouldn't find. Jango seemed kinda nervous and said, "What if they trace the dart?" and I said, "Kill the Jedi and have Dooku, Sidious, and Tyranus, and the big droid army we're building gun them down. Maybe run away if they get too close and lead them here. I know what you're thinking...dumb huh, but what if we have our droids made there on Geonosis? And we let lots of Jedi come to rescue any Jedi Jango leads there, and we wipe them out with the secret droid army? That Geonosian leader gave me the idea. They have some cool guns by the way.

We have a surprise for the Jedi on Geonosis. We're getting together as you said. The Banking Clan and the Techno Union leaders are coming, along with the Geonosian leader I told you about. If we get them, we'll have followers with influence as far as into the Rishti Maze. With that kinda cash, we could have droids gunning down the Chancellor and making Sidious the Emperor of the Galaxy within about a year, if the Jedi hold out really well.

Anyway, when are we going to take care of Palpy? He's been really annoying. He's worse than Padmé. They'll blame this whole assassination attempt thing on me as I have an axe to grind with her. Oh, somebody else gave me all these ideas. The two brain cells in my head want more company than each other.

Anyway, Palpy's been at least as annoying as Padmé. Also, Anakin kinda likes her, or so we heard. Our Senator spy said he heard Anakin seem quite happy to be with Padmé after several years. Maybe we can threaten her to lure him to our cause. That was the spy Senator's idea.

I even failed my blood test and my IQ test came back negative. I really can't come up with any ideas.

Anyway, Palpy's helped her solve the Crisis, or at least encouraged her and has made things for us very difficult. Also, Sidous won't be able to become Emperor with him in the way. We've gotta axe the Chancellor at some point.

Viceroy Gunray


End file.
